The oxidative compositions as contemplated herein have an improved stability in storage of the emulsion as well as an improved stability in storage of the pH and thus of the hydrogen peroxide so that color development of the application mixture still corresponds to the product specification even if the oxidative composition has been stored for a longer period of time. The improved storage stability is manifested in particular at extreme temperatures of from about −10° C. and about +40° C.
Another subject matter of the present application relates to agents for changing the color of keratinic fibers that can be produced from two separate compositions by mixing the two compositions, wherein one of the two compositions is an oxidative composition according to the first subject matter of the application and the second composition is a hair lightener and/or hair dye preparation, in particular a hair lightener and/or hair dye cream containing fatty alcohol and also containing ammonia and/or monoethanolamine as the alkalizing agent and optionally at least one oxidative dye precursor and having a pH in the range of from about 8 to about 11.5, measured at about 20° C. and also preferably each based on the weight of the second alkaline composition, from about 25 to about 90 wt % preferably from about 65 to about 85 wt % water, additionally at least one 1-alkanol with from about 10 to about 30 carbon atoms, which is linear or branched and saturated or unsaturated and is preferably selected from lauryl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, arachidyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecan-1-ol and behenyl alcohol as well as mixtures of these 1-alkanols, especially preferably cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, arachidyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol and cetyl alcohol/stearyl alcohol mixtures in a total amount of from about 2 to about 20 wt %, preferably from about 2.5 to about 16 wt %, additionally at least one surfactant in a total amount of from about 0.1 to about 7 wt %, preferably from about 1.8 to about 4 wt % and optionally additional ingredients such as organic solvents, chelating agents, antioxidants and/or reducing agents (to improve the storage stability of the oxidative dye precursors) polymers, oils, silicones and perfumes. The term “surfactant” also comprises within the scope of the present application, emulsifiers but not the 1-alkanols with from about 10 to about 30 carbon atoms listed above.
Another subject matter of the present application relates to a kit for oxidative color change of keratinic fibers, comprising an alkalizing preparation, which optionally contains dye, ammonia and/or monoethanolamine and a hydrogen peroxide preparation according to the present disclosure or preferred according to the present disclosure, wherein the hydrogen peroxide preparation is optimized, so that the ready-to-use mixture including of about 1 part by weight alkalizing preparation and from about 0.5 to about 4 parts by weight, preferably from about 1 to about 3 parts by weight, especially preferably from about 1 to about 2 parts by weight hydrogen peroxide preparation, is a viscous cream or paste with a viscosity in the range of from about 2000 to about 5000 mPas (for example, measured at about 20° C. with a Haake viscometer model MV2 at a speed of about 8 rpm), which can be applied well to fibers that are to be dyed and/or brightened and remains on the hair during the treatment time of from about 1 to about 60 minutes, preferably from about 10 to about 45 minutes, especially preferably from about 20 to about 30 minutes, without dripping off the hair to any significant extent.
Another subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a method for oxidative color change of keratinic fibers, wherein the ready-to-use lightener and/or dye is prepared by mixing the components of the aforementioned kit immediately before use, then applying the mixture to the fibers, in particular hair, and then rinsing it off after a treatment time of from about 1 to about 60 minutes, preferably from about 10 to about 45 minutes, especially preferably from about 20 to about 30 minutes.